


5 Things Kurata Won't Eat & 5 Things That Irritate Ogata The Most.

by OchiBot, Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble Collection, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OchiBot/pseuds/OchiBot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things Kurata Won't Eat & Five Things That Irritate Ogata The Most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Kurata Won't Eat & 5 Things That Irritate Ogata The Most.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hikago Day 2013

Kurata has a great appreciation for food, but he can't help but feel a little offended at the implication he can just eat anything. In fact he can think of five things off the top of his head that he won't eat:

1\. Anything that was in a competition along the lines of "World's hottest, hot sauce!"  
2\. Pure fudge - he does have a sweet tooth, but even he needs to draw the line at "56% sugar" undiluted.  
3\. Root beer. He genuinely doesn't get why his American Friends like the stuff - tastes like medicine.  
4\. King Fruit - the smell is just too strong.  
5\. Tinned chicken. He was at first intrigued by the idea, a cheap and efficent method of perserving food, but found that the results left much to be desired.

* * *

Only 5 things?  
According to the grapevine, things that annoy him greatly include:  
(a) Bringing up Sai, unless it involves providing a phone number, or time-slot to play him.  
(b) Forums that don't maintain IP logs.  
(c) People who indulge Kuwabara-Honinbou's whims one iota more than necessary.  
(d) Drunkards who can't keep their red wine to themselves. Apparently Ogata considers beer to at least be easy to clean.  
(e) For some reason, tenipuri songs?

Who knows, or cares really. I'm just forwarding the information on.


End file.
